


Good Morning

by whismurr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, just a short nice thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whismurr/pseuds/whismurr
Summary: Gabe and Jack are married, they're happy, and life is sweet.





	Good Morning

Golden sunlight streamed through gap in the curtains, sliding over Gabe’s face as the minutes passed until it reached his eyes. Squinting, he awoke slowly to the sound of birds outside and the occasional car rolling slowly down their quiet residential street.  
He turned over in bed, and was mildly surprised to find that Jack was in the perfect position to be almost nose to nose with him, snoring lightly. Bemused, he followed the chiseled lines of his face with his eyes. Taking in every detail from the sound of Jack’s breathing to the way his mouth was just barely open as he lay, Gabe savored this sleepy morning moment.  
He lifted his head to see the digital clock on the nightstand just past Jack’s shoulder. A little after nine, that wasn’t such a bad time to wake up. He lay back down and gave Jack’s nose a quick kiss.  
His face scrunched up before he blearily opened his eyes to Gabe’s smile..  
“Mm…?” What is it?” he asked through a small yawn.  
“You’re real cute when you’re asleep, you know that?”  
“You only tell me all the time,” Jack answered as he sat up. He bent over and returned the nose-kiss before getting out of bed. Gabe laughed suddenly.  
“You’re wearing those boxers I got you with the trucks on them!” Jack smirked and said unconvincingly, “We need to do laundry, they were the only ones left…”  
He pulled on a t-shirt and put on his slippers. “I’m in the mood for pancakes, how about you?”  
Gabe stood up and straightened his own shirt, which had twisted around him while he slept. “I’m always in the mood for a good pancake, Jack." He approached the bedroom door before turning to Jack again.  
“Wait… Do we have chocolate chips…? Shit.”  
He patted Gabe on the shoulder. “I just got a new bag last week, so Jesse can’t complain like last time.”  
“Oh good.” Gabe opened the bedroom door and the two looked out into the quiet hallway. “Speaking of Jesse, I guess he’s still in bed or we’d have been up already.”  
They tiptoed down the short hall to Jesse’s poster-covered door. Jack pressed his hand against some videogame cowboy’s face and it swung gently inward.  
Jesse was upside-down in his bed with one foot halfway to the floor and the other resting squarely on his pillow.  
“This kid.”  
Gabe chuckled softly before jumping into the room and tackling Jesse awake.“ The boy woke fast, almost instantly tackling his father right back and causing them to land, giggling, while wrapped in blankets among action figures on the floor.  
“Don’t get too rough,” warned Jack, but it was in mock concern as the two untangled themselves from the horseshoe-print sheets. He leaned against the doorframe and Jesse jumped up to greet him.  
“How do you feel about pancakes, Jess?”  
“VERY good!”  
He burst out of his room and started down the stairs, not bothering to wait for his parents. Jack offered Gabe a hand as he stood up, and the two quickly made the bed while Jesse could be heard getting bowls and frying pans out of the cabinets. He was an independent kid, having spent just over half of his life in foster homes, but over the four years that he had been theirs, the two had never been happier.  
Jack, a former soldier honorably discharged with a leg injury, and Gabriel, a tough guy with a heart of gold. Jesse, a bright boy with a future alight with possibility in the hands of two loving fathers. Life was sweet, and love was abundant in their modest home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I wrote it for a friend over a year ago and I finally decided to post.


End file.
